Un amour sans fin
by maude19502000
Summary: Padmé n'est pas morte en couche mais elle est dans un coma depuis 3 mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille ! Anakin n'a pas tué les Jedi puisqu'ils se sont enfuis avant .Padmé va tout faire pour sauver Anakin du chancelier et reformer sa famille .Malheureusement les forces du mal ne font qu'augmenter au fils du temps et des secrets longtemps gardés secrets vont être révélés .
1. prologue

**Un amour sans fin**

 **Prologue**

Et si Padmé n'était pas morte en couche ? Qu'elle sortait d'un long coma de 3 mois ? Qu'Anakin n'avait pas tué les jedis ? Puisque ces derniers c'étaient enfuis avant?

Padmé voudra tout faire pour sauver Anakin du chancelier, mais tout n'est pas si simple ! Suite à son coma, elle va développer d'étranges pouvoirs, et fera tout pour réunir sa famille brisée ! Malheureusement les forces du mal ne font que grandir de plus en plus chaque jour , et des secrets trop longtemps cachés vont resurgir !


	2. Chapter 1 : le réveil de Padme

chapitre 1 : le réveil de Padmé

TOUS LES DROITS APPARTIENNET A STARS WARS ET A DISNEY A PART CE QUE JE Crée.

Laissez moi des commentaires pour que je puisse mieux écrire avec vos conseils .MERCI .

 **Pvd Padmé**

Je me sentais tout engourdie. Combien de temps étais-je-la ? Pourquoi ?

Je me retrouvais aveuglée par une lumière blanche, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un soleil qui m'aveuglait.

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux .Je vis autour de moi des appareils médicaux, une pièce blanche composée d'un lit a barreaux blanc sur lequel j'étais allongée, des rideaux blancs cachant le soleil et une table basse blanche ou reposait des moniteurs surement pour appeler le docteur et les infirmières.

En face de moi se tenait, un homme d'environ une quarantaine d'années et il avait des yeux marron couleur caramel, un corps svelte et musclé caché sous des blouses blanches De plus, il avait des cheveux roux.

Il s'approcha de moi :

-Mademoiselle, comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il

-Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Répondis-je perdue

-Je suis votre docteur .Je m'appelle Mr fortger et vous venez sortir d'un coma de 3 mois .Est ce que vous vous souvenez de comment vous vous appelez ? Dit-il avec professionnalisme

-Padmé Naberrie Amidala .Dit-je sous le choque

-Parfait. Quand êtes-vous née ? Dit-il

-Je suis née le 46 ABY à Naboo ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions docteur ? Dis-je sur la défensive

-Mademoiselle Naberrie, c'est la procédure pour les personnes qui sortent du coma .Cela nous permet de vérifier si tout va bien .Dit il

\- Pourquoi étais-je dans le coma ? Le questionnais-je

-Plus tard .Répondit-il d'un ton sec

-Pour l'instant, je dois vous examiner .Rajouta-il soucieux

-Mais...Commençais-je

-PAS de mais, je dois vous examiner. Plus tard, votre santé est plus importante ! Dit-il avec autorité.

Je me tus malgré toutes mes questions qui me pesaient. Pourquoi étais-je dans le coma ? De quel droit osait-il m'imposer cette condition ? Pourquoi ressentais-je ce vide dans mon cœur ? Ce manque comme si on m'avait arrachée des êtres chers à mon cœur ?

Je me laissais faire pour qu'ils réalisent ces maudits examens malgré que j'étais plus qu'impatiente d'avoir des réponses à mes questions .J'avais l'impression que ces examens allaient durer une éternité, mais ne dit-on pas que la patiente est une vertue qui se mérite ?

Au bout d'un certain moment qui m'avait parue une éternité, je pue enfin poser la question qui me tourmentait :

-Maintenant que vous avez fini les examens, pourquoi suis-je ici et surtout pourquoi étais dans le coma depuis 3 mois ? Le questionnai-je impatiente

-Oui, je vais enfin répondre à vos questions .Vous êtes sur l'astéroïde polis massa, et suite à votre accouchement qui a failli vous couter la vie, nous avons dû vous mettre dans le coma pour préserver votre vie.

-Accouchement ? Comment ça ? Une fille ou un garçon ? Déclarais-je sous le choque

-Vous étiez enceinte de 8 mois .Vous avez mis au monde 2 enfants : une fille du nom de Leia et un garçon s'appelant Luke .Répondit-il

-Quels beaux prénoms mais ou étais mon mari et ou sont mes enfants ? M'exclamais-je inquiète

-Calmez-vous! Ce n'est pas bon pour vous malgré que vos examens se révèlent bons! Et je ne sais pas dit-il

-Ne vous souvenez pas des circonstances dans lesquels vous étiez ? Rajouta-t-il

-Non, je crois pas ...Répondis-je

Soudain, j'eus une abominable migraine et tout me revins en mémoire : Anakin, notre amour interdit que nous avons bravé malgré toute les interdits, Obi-Wan, son statut de Jedi, ma grossesse, notre mariage, Mustafart, son virement du cotée du mal et la naissance des enfants. Tout absolument tout me revient avec les émotions qui étaient amplifiées et je hurlais de toutes mes forces à cette sensation de mon cœur qui est brisée, à ces nouvelles que je ne pouvais pas supporter, et des douleurs qui se développaient dans l'ensemble de mon corps comme si mon corps changeait .Je sombrais dans un sommeil réparateur en entendant une douce murmure :

-Padmé...Mon amour, est ce toi ? Dit cette voix d'une respiration sifflante et pourtant avec douceur, mais remplie d'espoir d'un rêve perdue.

Loin de cette galaxie, un jeune homme aux yeux bleus avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés sentit une perturbation dans la force comme les deux jedis répondant aux noms de Yoda et Obi Wan .Une nouvelle dans la force était née et elle s'était réveillée d'un long siècle qui durait depuis des millénaires.


	3. Chapter 2:attaque surprise

Tous les droits appartiennent a stars wars à part ce que je crée et laissez moi des commentaires pour que je puisse améliorer la fiction.

Désolée si des fautes se sont glissées dans cette histoire.

Je dédie le personnage que je vais créer à ma meilleure amie Manon !

 _Chapitre 2 : Une attaque surprise et révélatrice_

 **Pvd Padmé**

 **1 semaine plus tard :**

Je sortais de mon lit, comme chaque matin depuis mon réveil et ensuite allais Faire ma toilette personnelle. J'avais finie, quand je croisais le Docteur Fortger et qu'il m'interpella :

-Mademoiselle Naberrie, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle pour vous! S'exclama-t-il

-Quelle est cette bonne nouvelle, Mon Très Cher Docteur? Répondis-je avec sarcasme

En effet, entre le Docteur et moi, tout n'était pas rose et surtout pas après la nouvelle qu'il m'avait cachée !

-Arrêtez votre sarcasme ma chère ! Dit-il

-Je voulais simplement, vous dire que vous êtes maintenant libre de partir .En effet, tous vos examens sont bons surtout après la frayeur que vous m'avez fait avec les autres Docteurs! Rajouta-t-il

-Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse bien après cette nouvelle! Vous m'avez cachée que ma meilleure amie Malika Circa était dans l'hôpital en tant que patiente et qu'elle avait donnée naissance à ses enfants Elena, Eliza et Ethan .De plus, qu'elle sortait comme moi d'un coma de 3 mois, suite à son accouchement et exactement le même jour que moi .Et que je n'avais pas accouchée de jumeaux mais de triplés! Criais-je sur les nerfs

-C'était pour votre bien! Votre santé était fragile et comment auriez-vous réagis en apprenant cette nouvelle? Et surtout en sachant que votre troisième enfant était juste a cotée de vous ? Vous seriez allée la voir et mettant en danger votre santé plus que précaire !Dit-il avec sagesse

Je me retiens de lui hurler, une nouvelle fois dessus et je me rappelais ce jour comme si c'était hier.

 **Flash-back**

 **5 jours plus tôt :**

Je faisais comme d'habitude ma toilette personnelle dans la salle de bains, quand j'entendis le bruit d'une conservation :

-Vous savez si le docteur lui a dit ? Dit la voix d'une femme

-Je ne pense pas qu'il lui ait dit qu'elle avait accouchée de triplés au lieu de jumeaux et surtout que sa meilleure amie est dans le même état qu'elle ! Répondit la voix d'une autre femme

-Pourquoi ne lui aurait-il pas dit ? Demandait-la première infirmière

-Tu le sais ! Elle a une santé très fragile, à la moindre nouvelle choquante, elle pourrait mourir ! Répondit la seconde femme

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines et ma colère augmenter au fur et à mesure de leurs paroles, sans me rendre compte que, plus ma colère augmentait plus les objets autour de moi commençait à s'élever en l'air et que l'eau réagissait à ma colère.

Soudain, les deux jeunes femmes entraient dans la salle de bains car elles avaient entendu du bruit provenant de la salle de bain .Elles paniquaient en voyant ce que je faisais sans m'en rendre compte et appelèrent les docteurs qui me piquèrent ce qui me plongea dans un sommeil réparateur mais non voulue .C'est pour ça que le docteur dit qu'il s'est inquiété et j'appris que mon troisième enfant s'appelait Lily et que durant tout mon coma ,elle était restée dans une salle réservée aux nourrissons ou on s'occupait d'elle .De plus ,j'appris que mes deux autres enfants étaient parties avec deux hommes du nom de Obi-Wan Kenobi et le sénateur Bail Organa et je commençais a développer des pouvoirs étonnants

 **Fin flash-back**

-Puis je récupérée ma fille et faire des recherches sur un ordinateur avant de sortir si vous plait ? Demandais-je

-Oui et je vous ramène une surprise ! Répondit-il

Je commençais mes recherches en tapant les noms suivants : Obi Wan Kenobi, le sénateur Bail Organa, maitre Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, les Jedis et mes enfants. J'appris qu'ils faisaient parties à part le sénateur d'une organisation s'appelant « l'alliance rebelle » qui se battait contre l'empire et qu'ils étaient recherchés pour qu'on les exécute .Je découvris aussi que le sénateur avait adopté ma fille Leia et je décidais d'aller le voir pour récupérer ma fille et savoir ou était mon fils Luke, puis savoir si Anakin était vivant.

Soudain, le docteur entra avec ma fille et ma meilleure amie .On se serra mutuellement dans les bras et je me sentis tout de suite mieux comme si on m'avait rendue une partie de mon cœur bien qu'il reste incomplet. De quels droits avait-on osé me cacher ses nouvelles ? Et surtout comment pouvait-on être à ce point égoïste ?

Tout de suite après ses retrouvailles, je sentis la planète trembler et le docteur qui nous dit :

-C'est l'empire qui attaque, allez-vous en et vite! Ils viennent car nous sommes une base sur laquelle les rebelles viennent se faire soigner sans qu'on les signale ! Dit-il avec panique

-Prenez un vaisseau de la base .Dit-il en nous indiquant l'endroit où aller.

-Et vous ? Demandais-je

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, tant que vous partez, nous ne sommes pas en danger et nous effacerons vos traces ! Dépêchez-vous ! Répondit-il

Nous nous sommes mis à partir en courant pour atteindre un vaisseau. Lorsque je rentrais la dernière dans le vaisseau, j'étais sur le point de recevoir un coup de feu provenant d'un vaisseau ennemi. Quand je me sentis m'envoler dans l'air pour finir par atterrir à l'intérieur du vaisseau sauf que je croisais des yeux bleus qui ressemblaient à ceux d'Anakin avant que le vaisseau ne se ferme et ne s'envole pour partir sur la planète du sénateur.

-Ani….murmurais-je

 **Pvd Anakin**

Je regardais mon empire affronter cette planète. Quand un de mes vaisseaux attaqua un vaisseau Ennemi en train de s'envoler avec une jeune femme qui allait recevoir un coup de feu sauf qu'elle s'envola en l'air pour atterrir dans le vaisseau et le coup de feu, la manqua de peu .Je croisa le regard de cette femme, elle avait les yeux de la même couleur que ma défunte épouse .Peut être qu'elle n'était pas morte comme l'avait dit Palapatine ? Il faut que je fasse des recherches. Je sentis à travers la force que c'était elle .Ma femme était toujours en vie et j'allais aller la chercher de gré ou de force.

-Padmé…murmurais-je en voyant le vaisseau s'envoler

Un nouvel amour dans la galaxie venait de renaitre de ses cendres tel un phénix.

Salut le chapitre vous a bien plu ? , n'hésitez pas à me demander ce que vous souhaitez dans les prochains chapitres et mes fautes si il y en a dites le moi j'essaye du mieux que je peux pour corriger.


	4. Chapter 3:Un crash mystérieux,révélateur

Tous les droits appartiennent à Star Wars a part ce que je crée. Laissez-moi des commentaires pour que je puisse corriger mes fautes et sur ce que vous voulez dans les chapitres suivants. Je ne suis pas payée, à part les commentaires qui me font plaisir et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire la suite .Merci pour vos commentaires .

 _Chapitre 3 : un crash mystérieux et révélateur_

 **Pvd Padmé**

J'étais dans une clairière avec Anakin. Cette clairière était composée de nombreux arbres, qui étaient sûrement des chênes et il y avait de nombreuses fleurs tels que des roses, tulipes, iris…ce paysage était magnifique à regarder .Anakin portait un pantalon bleu avec une chemise rouge et des chaussures noires .Quand a moi , je portais un robe blanche avec des motifs fleuris sur celle-ci et des ballerines blanches elle aussi .J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés et ces derniers tombaient en cascade le long de mon dos .Et Anakin avait ses cheveux en bataille comme d'habitude. J'étais dans ses bras quand il me dit :

-Amour, es-tu heureuse ici avec moi ? M'interroge a-t-il

-Oui Ani, mais pourquoi cette question ? Demandais-je

-Car je t'aime de tout mon cœur amour etje ne veux que ton bonheur ! Répondit-t-il

-Et celui des enfants ? Lui dis-je

-Bien sur que celui de nos enfants m'importe ! S'énerva-t-il

-Oui mais calme toi Ani ! Tu ne dois pas t'énerver pour si peu ! Lui répondis-je

-Oui, tu as raison amour ! Dit-il

-Je dois aller combattre le chancelier pour le renverser et pouvoir régner à sa place avec toi et les enfants ! Rajout a-t-il avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux

-Non, Ani…murmurais-je sous le choque

-Quoi amour ? Demanda-t-il avec cette même lueur diabolique dans les yeux

-Je ne peux pas te suivre Ani ! Tu t'engages dans une voie que je ne peux pas suivre ! Lui-répondis-je

 **-** D'accord …murmura—t-il avec rage

-Dans ce cas, tu mourras ma chère ! Rajoute a-t-il

Il utilisa la force pour m'étouffer. Je sentais la mort approcher de moi, plus le temps passait, Et la vie me quittait petit à petit jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix venir de nulle part :

-Padmé, réveille-toi…murmura cette voix

 **Fin du rêve**

Je me réveillais d'un coup dans mon lit et il y avait a cotée de moi ma meilleure amie Malinka Circa.

-Toujours le même cauchemar ! Dit-elle

-Oui mais tu m'as réveillé ? Demandais-je

-oui tu étais agitée et tu hurlais ! Me répondit-elle

-Dans ce cas, merci …murmurais-je encore sous le choque

-De rien, tu sais que tu es comme une sœur pour moi et viens la ! Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras et dans lesquelles je me refugiais.

-Toi aussi tu es comme une sœur pour moi ! Répondis-je

 **Pvd Malinka**

Je m'occupais tranquillement des enfants quand j'entendis un hurlement venir de la chambre de Padmé et je me précipitais dans cette pièce mais en laissant les enfants surveillés par les robots. Quand j'arrivais dans la pièce, Je vis Padmé qui hurlait et se tournait dans tout les sens comme si elle subissait une torture. Elle ne cessait de hurler : « Anakin, non, arrêtes je t'aime et je ne t'aurais jamais trahi ! », elle semblait souffrir le martyre et je tentais de la réveiller mais ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs tentatives que je réussis à la réveiller de cet abominable cauchemar.

Je la considérais comme ma sœur, nous nous connaissions depuis de nombreuses années et je m'en fichais qu'elle développe d'étranges pouvoirs, elle sera toujours ma petite sœur de cœur pour moi, peu importe qu'elle soit différente. J'ai appris ses pouvoirs en surprenant une conservation entre des infirmières et je développe moi aussi des pouvoirs.

 **Flash-back**

Je faisais comme d'habitude ma toilette personnelle dans la salle de bains, quand j'entendis le bruit d'une conservation :

-Vous savez si le docteur lui a dit ? Dit la voix d'une femme

-Je ne pense pas qu'il lui ait dit que sa meilleure amie est dans le même état qu'elle et qu'elle a développé d'étranges pouvoirs ! Répondit la voix d'une autre femme

-Pourquoi ne lui aurait-il pas dit ? Demandait-la première infirmière

-Tu le sais ! Elle a une santé très fragile, à la moindre nouvelle choquante, elle pourrait mourir ! Répondit la seconde femme

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines et ma colère augmenter au fur et à mesure de leurs paroles, sans me rendre compte que, plus ma colère augmentait plus les objets autour de moi commençait à trembler et à prendre feu.

Soudain, les deux jeunes femmes entraient dans la salle de bains car elles avaient entendu du bruit provenant de la salle de bain. Elles paniquaient en voyant ce que je faisais sans m'en rendre compte et appelèrent les docteurs qui me piquèrent ce qui me plongea dans un sommeil réparateur mais non voulue

 **Fin flash-back**

-Merci de m'avoir réveillé Malinka ! Dit Padmé

-De rien ! Tu sais bien que je te considère comme ma petite sœur et je suis au courant que tu as développé des pouvoirs ! Répondis-je

-Oh…mais tu vas me quitter et comment es-tu au courant ? M'interroge a-t-elle

-J'ai surpris une conservation entre des infirmières qui parlaient de toi et de tes pouvoirs ! Arrête, je ne te laisserais jamais, tu m'entends ! Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma petite sœur peu importe que tu sois différente et tu n'es pas la seule à avoir développé des pouvoirs petite sœur ! Répondis-je

-Quoi…tu as développé des pouvoirs ! Dit-elle

-Oui mais des fois, j'aimerais retourner quand on était petit et si innocents ! Au moins comme ça , je n'aurais pas le cœur brisé par le père de mes enfants ! Dis-je

-Qui a osée brisée le cœur de ma meilleure amie ? Et je suis d'accord avec toi mais souviens toi de notre rencontre ! Ajouta-t-elle

\- Nous nous aimions d'un amour fort et sincère mais les lois de son ordre nous empêchaient de vivre cet amour au grand jour ! Je ne peux pas te le dire car cela signerait son arrêt de mort avec les lois de l'empire ! Oui tu l'as deviné, c'est un Jedi et j'ignore s'il est encore en vie avec la volonté de l'empereur de détruire les Jedis ! ajoutais-je avec chagrin

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Il survivra et souvient toi de notre rencontre, cela te remontera le moral ! Ajouta-t-elle avec bienveillance

-Oui, tu as raison ! Lui répondis-je

Je me souvenais de ce jour comme si c'était hier ! Et surtout de la joie de m'être fait des amis qui ne me jugeraient pas car j'étais la fille du roi de ma planète.

 **Flash-back**

Nous étions sur une planète du nom de Naboo pour une visite scolaire et qui avait été organisé par mon école. De plus mon père voulait que j'apprenne a me débrouiller seule alors qu'il me laissait tout le temps seule depuis la mort de ma mère qui est morte en donnant naissance à mon frère et à ma sœur 3 ans plus tôt. Je marchais tranquillement quand je vis une jeune fille s'approcher de moi et me dire :

-Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Malinka et toi ? Répondis-je

-Padmé ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à un garçon qui était près de nous

-Thor ! Répondit-il avec timidité

-Vous voulez bien être mes amies ? Demanda Padmé avec innocence

-Oui, nous le voulons bien ! Répondis en chœur moi et Thor

C'est ainsi qu'une amitié naquit et qui ne fera que se renforcer au fils du temps.

Thor avait les cheveux noirs comme l'encre mais il possédait des mèches blondes dans ses cheveux et il avait une silhouette mince et athlétique. Il avait des yeux qu'on appelait des yeux vairons, c'est-à-dire un de ses œil était marron noisette et l'autre œil bleu ciel. Il avait 6 ans.

Malinka avait des cheveux bruns avec des mèches roux et des yeux bleus/marrons. Elle avait une silhouette mince et légèrement musclée Elle avait 6 ans.

Padmé avait des cheveux châtains avec des reflets bleus/jaunes et des yeux marrons/bleus. Elle était mince et musclée. Elle avait 8 ans.

 **Fin flash-back**

Nous étions tranquillement en train de discuter quand nous avons entendu un bruit provenant des commandes du vaisseau. Donc nous nous sommes dirigées le plus vite possible vers le bruit et on apprit par le vaisseau qu'on allait se crasher si on ne réparait pas rapidement le moteur qui était dysfonctionner et qui perdait du liquide qui alimentait le vaisseau pour qu'il marche. Malheureusement, on n'avait rien pour réparer le moteur et on n'avait plus de carburant puis on ne possédait pas d'outils pour réparer la fuite. Je me souviens des dernières paroles qu'on a échangés avant le crash :

-Petite sœur, je vais essayer de faire un atterrissage de force sur Naboo ! Dis-je

-Oui, je te fais toute confiance ! Et je vais essayer de t'aider à atterrir sur la planète ! N'oublie pas que je t'aime grande sœur peu importe les circonstances ! Dit-elle

-Oui, petite sœur toi aussi n'oublie pas que je t'aime peu importe les évènements ! Lui répondis-je avec tristesse

C'est ainsi que se déroula notre dernière conversation avant le crash ou la tentative forcée d'atterrissage.

 **Pvd Anakin**

Mon vaisseau suivait celui de ma femme attendant le meilleur moment pour les capturer en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il se crashe de force et ne prenne feu en atterrissant sur la planète.

Nous atterrissons sur la planète en urgence car je devais sauver ma femme.

Je ne pouvais pas la perdre encore une fois par ma faute. Je l'aimais trop pour la perdre ou j'en mourrais. Je suis prêt à tout pour elle .Si il fallait lui décrocher la lune pour la rendre heureuse, je le ferais .Elle est toute ma vie .

Nous arrivions sur le champ ou avait atterri de force le vaisseau de ma femme. On pouvait voir des morceaux du vaisseau partout le long du champ et certains morceaux étaient encore en feu. Je vis le corps de ma femme au loin.

-Padmé. Hurlais-je avec désespoir en me précipitant vers son corps

Je pris son pouls, elle était toujours en vie mais elle devait rapidement être soignée ou elle ne survivrait pas.

-Mon seigneur ! Nous avons trouvé une petite fille et 4 corps qui sont une jeune femme et 3 bébés ! Dit le robot

-Passez-moi la petite fille et emmenez les corps dans le vaisseau ! Ordonnais-je

-Oui mon seigneur ! Répondit-il

-Et plus vite que ça ! Ou vous ne verrez plus la lumière du jour très longtemps. Ajoutais-je en le fusillant du regard

Je pris la petite fille et je sus que c'était ma fille grâce à la force. Je m'attachais à elle et je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour la protéger elle et sa mère et de tout faire pour les rendre heureuse. Je ferais tout pour les cacher de l'empereur et ne pas laissez cet sale pouriture me les enlevez comme il l'avait déjà fait en me manipulant .Je ne me laisserais plus manipulez de la sorte.

Je pris ma femme et ma fille et on embarqua dans le vaisseau sans savoir qu'une personne au loin nous observais et attendais pour embarquer discrètement dans le vaisseau. Cette personne embarqua avec silence dans le vaisseau et on pouvait voir que c'était une femme qui était accompagnée d'un homme et de 3 bébés.

Salut le chapitre vous a plus ? Que voulez-vous dans les prochains chapitres ? Est-ce que les bébés et Malinka sont morts ? Qui est Thor ? Anakin va-t-il revenir du côté du bien ? ...

Désolez si des fautes se sont glissez dédie le personnage que je viens de créer à mon ami Tom. Je vais essayer de faire plus de chapitres malgré que je parte en vacances de ski pendant une semaine la semaine prochaine et les examens. Je cherche un correcteur, merci de faire passer le message.


	5. Chapter 4 : des révélations inattendus

Tous les droits appartiennent à star Wars à part ce que je crée. Laissez-moi des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Dites-moi dans les commentaires, ce que vous voulez dans les prochains chapitres !

Soyez gentils, c'est ma première fanfiction et laissez des commentaires constructifs. Je suis désolée du retard mais j'étais occupée avec les révisions de mes cours et les vacances de ski. Je dois réviser pour réussir mon oral blanc de français. De plus j'ai attrapé la grippe, donc j'ai été de repos forcé pendant un certain temps.

Voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture et bonne lecture.

 _Chapitre 4 : Des révélations inattendus_

 **1 mois plus tard**

 **Pvd Padmé**

J'étais dans une grande maison avec Anakin et les enfants. La maison se composait de quatre chambres et de deux salles de bains. Il y avait Anakin qui souriait toujours, encore plus quand il était avec les enfants. De plus, dans les enfants, il y avait Luke, Lily et Leia mais il y avait aussi 6 autres enfants. Parmi ces 6 enfants, il y avait 4 filles et 2 garçons. Les 3 premiers enfants me faisaient penser aux gamins de Malinka et les 3 autres m'était étrangement familier.

La maison était splendide. Elle était faite de matériaux ressemblant a du bois, du ciment … et on voyait qu'elle était décorée avec richesses et gout. Il y avait aussi un immense jardin avec différentes espèces d'arbres et de plantes tels que des orchidées, marguerites, Roses… . Le jardin avait aussi une piscine et des jouets pour enfants. Il y avait moi, Anakin, nos enfants et les autres enfants avec Malinka, Obi-Wan. De plus, il y avait aussi une femme et un homme avec eux.

L'homme me faisait penser à mon meilleur ami Thor car cet homme me rappelait mon meilleur ami mais en version Adulte, si j'avais pu avoir le temps de le revoir au cours de ces dernières années avec mon règne de reine puis avec mon emploi du temps surchargée de sénatrice.

La femme était rousse avec des yeux bleu ciel. Elle avait une silhouette athlétique et mince. Cela devait surement être la femme de l'homme ressemblant à Thor.

Soudain, le sénateur Bail Organa débarqua avec sa femme et ses deux enfants. C'était un petit garçon et une petite fille. La fille avait de longs cheveux sombres mais des yeux claires comme le cristal or, le garçon était blond comme la couleur du blé mais avait des yeux marrons / noirs comme le charbon .On pouvait dire que ces deux enfants étaient littéralement opposées , mais pourtant on pouvait deviner sans aucun doute qu'ils étaient jumeaux .Ils avaient l'air d'avoir 8 ans .

J'étais dans les bras de Anakin quand il commença à me parler :

-Amour ça va ? Les enfants ne te fatiguent pas trop ? Demanda-t-il en me caressant le ventre

Oui, j'étais enceinte de 8 mois et de jumeaux mais on ne savait pas le sexe car on voulait garder la surprise.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu devrais Profiter de nos enfants qui fêtent leur dixième anniversaire, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a dix ans ! De plus, tu sais bien qu'on a déjà perdu la première année de leur vie ! Répondis-je

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça, on en a déjà parlé et puis ce n'est pas une année, c'était seulement les premiers mois de leur vie ! Dit-il

-D'accord, mais tu sais bien que quand je vois les enfants de Malinka et d'obi-Wan, avec les nôtres et ceux de Thor et d'Estelle, cela me rappelle tous ces mauvais souvenirs ! Lui répondis-je en sanglotant

-Chut Amour, calme-toi ! C'est le passé, on ne peut rien n'y changer ! Tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est avancé ! Me réconfort a-t-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras et en me déposant un baiser sur le front

-De plus, ta sœur et ton frère sont avec toi, vous n'êtes plus séparées ! Sois heureuse, on est une famille maintenant qui n'est plus séparée ! Rajout a-t-il

-Oui, tu as raison ! Merci Ani, de toujours me faire voir le côté positif dans l'obscurité ! Répondis-je en l'embrassant

-Oh ! Amour, c'est toi ma lumière parmi l'obscurité ! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu sortir du côté obscur ! Je t'aime Padmé ! Dit-il en m'embrassant a son tour

-Moi aussi Ani ! Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant a mon tour

-Salut les tourtereaux ! Comment ça va ? Ah je vois que vous êtes bien occupées mais je dois parler à ma sœur ! Dit une femme

-Malinka, tu dois toujours venir nous déranger ? Répondis-je en me séparant d'Anakin

-Oh, tu me connais bien petite sœur ! Tu sais bien que j'adore te taquiner ! N'est-ce pas Anakin ? Dit-elle

-Oui, ma chère belle-sœur ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou tu es venue taquiner Padmé quand j'étais avec elle ! Je vous laisse discuter entre sœurs, je vais m'occuper des enfants ! Répondit-il en partant vers les enfants

-Que veux-tu grande sœur ? Interrogeais-je ma sœur

-Je veux discuter avec toi d'Anakin ! Me répondit-elle

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec mon mari ? M'inquiétais-je

-Rien, calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi et pour les bébés ! Je voulais juste te dire que c'était grâce à toi que Anakin est revenu dans la lumière et que tu peux en être fière ! Répondit-elle

\- Oui, mais il y a toujours cette mystérieuse menace qui plane sur nous et les enfants, après que Anakin est tué l'empereur ! De plus, tu dois aussi te ménager pour toi et tes bébés ! Et merci pour cette remarque très constructive mais je l'ai fait par amour pour mon mari, tu sais bien que je l'aime à en mourir et que je ferais tout pour être avec lui sauf renoncer à mes valeurs morales, ce qui me détruirais. Lui-dis-je

En effet, Malinka était aussi enceinte mais elle était enceinte de 7 mois de jumeaux.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, on verra cette menace en temps voulu et oui je sais à quel point tu l'aimes, c'est pareil entre moi et Obi-Wan ! On a tué l'empereur, on fera face à cette menace comme des chefs ! Me répondis-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

-Oui, tu as raison, petite sœur ! Dis-je en lui retournant son accolade

-Arrête de dire que j'ai raison ou ma tête va enfler comme un ballon de baudruche ! Plaisanta-t-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux

-Oui, grande sœur ! Rigolais-je

On passa un bon moment à rigoler et à se chamailler entre sœurs, vue que l'on avait été séparer pendant longtemps elle, moi et Thor. On avait découvert que l'on était frères et sœurs de sang, il y a de cela 9 ans.

Tout à coup, plusieurs vaisseaux de l'empire sortirent de l'espace pour venir se poser sur notre planète. Les enfants se mirent a cotés de leurs parents qui les serrèrent dans leurs bras pour les rassurer.

-Qui est ce ? Demanda tout le monde

-Maman, j'ai peur ! Murmurèrent mes enfants en chœur

-Chut, calmez-vous les enfants, il ne vous arrivera rien, on vous protégera s'il y a un danger ! Dis-je avec Anakin en serrant nos enfants dans les bras

-Chut calmez-vous les enfants ! Surtout vous mes sœurs, ce n'est pas bon dans votre état et je vous aime mes sœurs ! Dit-Thor

-Nous aussi, on t'aime Thor ! Répondis-je en chœur avec ma sœur

Tout le monde se fit des étreintes, pour se rassurer que tout irait bien pour chaque membre de la famille. On aurait pu dire que c'était la dernière fois, qu'on se verrait avant longtemps. Qui c'est ça se trouve c'est vrai ?

-C'est le fils de Palpatine ! Courez et allez-vous cacher ! Enfuyez-vous ! Dit Obi-Wan

A ce moment-là, ce fut la panique, toute notre famille partit dans tout les sens mais on réussit à se cacher chacun dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse entendre une voix :

-Sortez de votre cachette ou je lance le feu pour tous vous tuez ! Dit la voix d'un homme

On se regarda tous de notre cachette et on décida de rester dans notre planque jusqu'à la fin.

-Bien toujours pas de réponse ! Je prends ça pour un oui ! General Lacoste ! Dit l'homme avec malveillance et méchanceté

-Oui, Seigneur Ribus-Palpatine ! Répondit l'homme avec soumission

-Tirez toute notre puissance de feu sur cette maison pour que ces habitants prennent conscience que l'on ne défie pas impunément le fils de l'empereur. Dit-il avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux

-Oui, Mon seigneur comme vous le désirez ! Répondit-il sans émotions

Ainsi le général fit la demande du seigneur Ribus-palpatine et on observa notre maison prendre feu en retenant nos pleurs et hurlements a la vue de notre refuge qui prend feu.

-Général, on rentre à la base ! Ordonna le seigneur satisfait de son œuvre

-Tout cela est de votre faute, jedis, vous n'avez pas écouté et vous en payez maintenant le prix ! Je reviendrais me venger de la mort de mon père et vous traquerais jusqu'au dernier comme les lâches que vous êtes ! Venez si vous l'osez bandes de lâches ! Ricana-t-il en commençant à partir

Cet homme avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs comme l'obscurité mais il avait une silhouette athlétique et mince.

On observa les vaisseaux quitter notre planète en retenant nos maris d'aller au combat. Après que le fils de l'empereur soit parti, on put entendre nos hurlements et pleurs de souffrance à travers la planète.

 **Fin du rêve**

Je me réveillais d'un sommeil de 1 mois sans savoir que j'étais dans le coma. Tout mon corps était engourdi et j'avais l'impression d'être passé sous un bus. Je vis autour de moi, des rideaux beiges, du matériel médical, un placard blanc, et mon lit blanc dans lequel j'étais couchée. J'étais seule dans la pièce et il faisait sombre dans cette dernière, je pus voir sur un réveil à côté du lit l'heure, il était quatre heures du matin.

Je me demandais si ce rêve était vrai ? était-ce une vision du futur ? Ou un avertissement ? Ou quelque chose d'autre ?...

Soudainement, tout me revient en mémoire (le crash, ma perte de conscience, Anakin, les enfants, ma meilleure amie, nos adieux …) et j'avais la sensation de bruler sur le bucher. Je me mis à hurler et l'eau avec les objets se mirent a tourner dans tous les sens en l'air .De plus ,les fenêtres s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer l'air qui commença a tourner autour de moi .En plus ,mon corps se mit à léviter en l'air .Tout cela se produit sans que je m'en rende compte puisque j'étais tellement plongé dans ma souffrance , jusqu'à ce que je sente des bras familiers m'enlacer ce qui me calma sur le champ et annula les effets de mes pouvoirs .Puis je vis les yeux de cette personne ,ils étaient bleus comme ceux de mon mari et je sus que c'était lui grâce a mes dons qui me le plus , je pouvais sentir ses émotions grâce a notre lien qui devient encore plus fort grâce à mes dons .Il était triste ,désespéré ,amoureux ,en colère ,et tellement inquiet pour moi .Tellement d'émotions que cela me submergeais et je m'endormis en croyant sentir une douce caresse sur ma joue et un baiser sur mon front .

-Ani… murmurais-je en le regardant dans les yeux jusqu'a tomber dans les bras de Morphée

-Amour … répondit-il en me caressant la joue et en me déposant un baiser sur le front

 **Dans une autre pièce pas très loin, quelques minutes avant**

 **Pvd Anakin**

J'étais dans une pièce a coté de la chambre de ma femme. Je discutais avec le médecin Eden de son état et de ceux des corps trouvés dans le crash :

-Est-ce que ma femme va bien ? Et qui sont ces autres corps ? Et comment va ma fille ? Demandais-je inquiet pour ma famille

-Calmez-vous Mon seigneur, elles vont toutes les deux bien ! Votre femme est dans un coma que l'on a provoqué volontairement pour lui permette de mieux récupérer de ses blessures et votre fille est dans une couveuse pour lui permette de guérir des gaz toxiques qu'elle a absorbé il y a un mois ! Quant aux corps, on ne peut pas savoir avec certitude qui cela pouvait être car ils sont trop brulés pour pouvoir les identifiez ! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ces personnes sont mortes pendant le crash sans douleur et qu'elles ont un lien génétique avec votre famille ! Répondit le docteur Eden avec professionnalisme

-Comment ça un lien génétique ? Refaites ces maudits examens, ce n'est pas possible ! L'interrogeais-je en cachant ma joie face aux nouvelles concernant ma famille

-Mon seigneur, je veux dire que ces personnes sont de la famille de votre femme ! C'est-à-dire que si je suis les résultats, il s'agit de la sœur et des neveux/nièces de votre femme. Dit le docteur

-De plus, il faut environ 1 mois pour avoir ces résultats. Je les ai faits plusieurs fois pour être sûr, donc c'est vrai et ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez me demander des nouvelles de votre famille alors, arrêtez de vous inquiéter, elles vont bien ! Rajouta celui-ci

-Oh et respectez moi ou votre famille mourra ! Puis je aller voir ma fille ? Demandais-je avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux

-Oui, mais je vous accompagne ! déglutit le docteur Eden en suivant Anakin

Donc comme ça ma femme a une sœur et d'autres neveux /nièces ! Comment a -t-elle pus me le cacher ? Ou ne le savait-elle pas ? Comment a-t-elle survécu ?... je verrais quand je lui poserais la question.

J'allais avec le docteur Eden regarder ma fille en couveuse. Elle était magnifique et elle était un parfait mélange de moi et de Padmé. J'appris qu'elle était en bonne santé par le docteur Eden, qui avait peur de moi depuis que j'avais menacé de tuer sa famille. Je la pris dans mes bras et je sus que ce petit bout de chou serait toute ma vie .Je l'aimais en un instant , d'un amour sans limite et sans fin , elle est ma fille de sang et de chair .Je ferais tout pour son bonheur et aussi la même chose pour ma femme .Elle avait la couleur de cheveux de sa mère mais elle avait mes yeux .Je les protégerais de l'empereur et de ses manigances .Je m'occupais d'elle depuis seulement 1 mois mais j'avais l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours , et je me fis la promesse de toujours prendre soin de ma famille quel qu'en soit le prix a payer et les conséquences .Je lui caressais la joue ,lui embrassais le front parfois et la câlinais .Seule ma famille me rendait comme ça et le docteur ne dira rien de ce qu'il a vu ou il mourra avec sa famille dans d'horribles souffrances . Je la berçais tranquillement depuis un bon quart d'heures avec le docteur qui m'observait et ne croyait pas qu'une personne comme moi soit comme ça avec son enfant et puisse commettre de telles atrocités.

D'un seul coup, on entendit un bruit perçant provenant de la chambre de Padmé et le docteur se précipita dans sa chambre, et moi je posais ma fille dans la couveuse, la laissant au soin des robots, puis j'accourus dans la chambre de ma femme pour voir des choses (son corps qui se soulève en l'air, l'eau avec les objets en l'air…) que je n'aurais jamais cru voir de ma vie.

Ma femme était puissante, à nous deux, on pourrait renverser l'empereur et régner elle, moi et notre fille sur la galaxie. Je respectais le docteur Eden, il ne tremblait pas de peur comme le faisaient certains soldats quand je marchais à côté d'eux ou je m'approchais d'eux pour leur parler. Il était marié et avait 2 filles. Elles avaient 4 et 2 ans. De plus, sa femme était enceinte de 7 mois d'un petit garçon. Le docteur était brun aux yeux vert émeraude et possédait une silhouette athlétique mais pourtant mince. Je me fis la promesse que si quelqu'un brisait le cœur ou faisait du mal à ma fille et pareil pour ma femme, je le ferais mourir dans d'atroces et insupportables souffrances.

Ma femme avait développé de grands pouvoirs ou dons, et je pus voir la puissance de ses dons en entrant dans la pièce, elle me vit et ce fut comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté. De plus, je sentis notre lien se renforcer à travers la force et elle le sentit surement grâce à ses dons.

Je m'étais posé des milliers de questions, quand j'avais vu qu'elle était vivante de mes propres yeux :

Comment a-t-elle pu me cacher qu'elle était vivante avec notre enfant ? Comment a-t-elle survécu ? Comment allais-je les cacher de l'empereur pour les protéger ? ….

Je la regardais et je réussis à la calmer en la prenant simplement dans mes bras. Je lui caressais la joue de ma main et lui donnais un baiser sur son front. Qu'est ce que je pouvais aimer cette femme peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait faire, je l'aimerais toujours autant si ce n'est plus.

-Ani… murmura-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les bras de Morphée

-Amour … répondis-je en lui caressant la joue et en lui déposant un baiser sur le front

Tout à coup, j'entendis le bruit de l'appelle désormais bien connue de l'empereur. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester cet homme, il m'avait tout volé mais heureusement j'avais retrouvé ma famille et je comptais le tuer pour obtenir le pouvoir qui m'était du. Ainsi, je pourrais gouverner la galaxie avec ma femme et mon enfant.

Je mis quelques minutes à répondre à cet appel qui projetterait l'hologramme de l'empereur :

-Oui, mon seigneur ! Dis-je en m'agenouillant, ce que je détestais par-dessus tout. Mais cela sera bientôt fini.

-Dark Vador ! Que s'est-il passé sur cette planète il y a un mois et pourquoi je suis au courant que maintenant ? Répondis l'empereur en colère

-Mon seigneur, j'ai entendu parler que Obi-Wan Kenobi était sur cette planète avec un groupe de rebelles qui le protègeraient ! Dis-je soumis tel un pantin

-Et alors qu'avez-vous fait ? Me demanda -t-il avec une lueur diabolique et satisfaite dans les yeux

-Obi-Wan Kenobi n'était malheureusement pas là-bas ! Ce n'était encore qu'une rumeur ! Quand au groupe de rebelles, nous les avons massacrés ! Répondis-je avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux

-Et pourquoi n'étais-je prévenue que récemment, d'un événement ayant eu lieu il y a un mois ? Me cacheriez-vous des choses mon apprenti ? Demanda-t-il avec colère

-Non, mon seigneur et je ne sais pas ! Répondis-je avec crainte qu'il découvre que ma famille était toujours vivante

\- Arrêtez d'être insolent, et vous feriez mieux de savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été au courant plus tôt ! Je suis au-dessus de vous, votre place est à mes pieds comme l'apprenti que vous êtes, et vous viendrez dans 2 mois vous entrainez avec moi ! M'ordonna-t-il en m'électrocutant légèrement avec les éclairs comme il le faisait depuis que j'étais son apprenti.

-Oui, mon seigneur, cela sera fait selon vos souhaits ! Répondis-je en luttant contre la douleur pour conserver une façade neutre

-Bien, vous avez compris ou se trouve votre place mon apprenti ! A la prochaine fois ! Dit l'empereur avec cruauté et sarcasme

C'est ainsi que l'appel prit fin et l'hologramme de l'empereur disparut. Qu'est-ce que je détestais cet homme. Je regrettais mon choix d'être allé dans le coté obscur. De plus, il me torturait depuis que j'étais devenu son apprenti, quand je le décevais ou quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. J'étais en quelque sorte sa marionnette, mais cela prendra rapidement fin et je vivrais heureux en régnant avec ma famille dans la galaxie. Toute cette souffrance est pour ceux que j'aime et elle prendra bientôt fin. Quand il me torturait, il se concentrait sur toutes les parties du corps sauf celles bien visibles comme celle du visage pour pouvoir jouer son rôle de gentil et vieux empereur avec perfection, ce qui me faisait le haïr encore plus.

Je ferais tout pour ma famille et les rendre heureux. Ma vie d'avant me manquait et plus encore ma complicité avec Obi-Wan.

 **Dans une planète lointaine**

Obi-Wan et Yoda discutaient de l'avenir de la galaxie et de la force :

-Avez-vous senti cette perturbation dans la force ? Et pensez-vous que Padmé s'est réveillée ? Que Anakin puisse revenir dans la lumière ? Comment iront les enfants ? Et ma femme avec mes enfants ? Demanda-Obi-Wan avec impatience

-Calme, Jeune ami, l'impatience conduit au coté obscur et seul le temps verra voir l'avenir ! Seule lui, décide de ce qui devra arriver ou pas ! La force sent le moindre changement et n'aie pas d'inquiétude, il reviendra lentement mais surement dans la lumière ! Famille ira bien et enfants aussi, vivront heureux ! Homme bon, tu es Obi-Wan mais trop d'inquiétude et de rancœur te conduirait vers le côté obscur de la force ! Répondit avec sagesse Yoda

-Oui Maitre Yoda, merci de vos conseils et Bonne nuit mon cher ami ! Dis Obi-Wan avec calme

-Merci, Obi-Wan toi aussi nuit bonne ! Lui dit Yoda avec calme

Ils méditèrent tous les deux un bon moment et allèrent ensuite se coucher dans leurs lits en se posant des questions sur l'avenir de la galaxie, de leurs compagnons et de l'ordre des Jedis.

 **Dans la nuit, dans le vaisseau de Dark Vador**

2 personnes étaient cachées sous des uniformes de soldat et discutaient de leur plan à venir :

-Tu as mis ou les enfants ? On se tient au plan ? Demanda la première personne avec inquiétude

-Oui, on se tient au plan ! On attend et on la prend pour l'amener au sénateur ! Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour les enfants, ils sont en sécurité ! Répondit la deuxième personne avec calme

-Ou sont mes enfants ? l'interrogea-la première personne

-Ils sont dans une cabine sécurisée, pas d'inquiétude, tu vois Lina ! Dit la deuxième personne avec sarcasme

-Oui, Thor, tu es un dieu parmi les mortels ! Dit Linda avec sarcasme

-Oui, c'est bon arrête ton sarcasme ! Dit Thor

-Il faut aller se coucher ou ils nous trouveront et nous serons découverts, d'où notre mission sera foirée et nous serons exécutés très probablement ! Bonne nuit Linda ! Dit Thor

-Bonne nuit Thor ! Dit Linda

Thor avait les cheveux noirs comme l'encre mais il possédait des mèches blondes dans ses cheveux et il avait une silhouette mince et athlétique. Il avait des yeux qu'on appelait des yeux vairons, c'est-à-dire un de ses œil était marron noisette et l'autre œil bleu ciel.

Malinka avait des cheveux bruns avec des mèches roux et des yeux bleus/marrons. Elle avait une silhouette mince et légèrement musclée.

Ainsi, ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher dans leurs dortoirs sous leurs fausses identités pour éviter d'être démasqués et de foirez leur mission. Cette mission, C'était pour sauver leur amie et son enfant des griffes de Dark Vador

Salut le chapitre vous a plu ? Que voulez-vous pour la suite ? Est-ce que Malinka et ses enfants sont vivants ? Est-ce que le rêve est vrai ? Est-ce que Malinka est marié à Obi-Wan et est-il le père de ses enfants ? Anakin va-t-il revenir du côté du bien ? Est-ce que Malinka, Thor et Padmé sont frères et sœurs ? Que veulent Linda et Thor ? Sont-ils du côté du bien ou de mal ? Que veut l'empereur à propos de Dark Vador ? Anakin fera-t-il tout pour protéger sa famille de l'empereur au point de retourner du côté de la lumière ? Que signifie ce rêve ? Est-ce une vision du futur ou simplement un rêve ? Laissez-moi des commentaires, pour savoir ce que vous aimez ou pas, ce que vous voulez dans les prochains chapitres, ce qui doit être améliorez ou développez, si les chapitres sont courts ou longs et j'espère avoir des commentaires. Désolez si des fautes se sont glissées mais je cherche un correcteur car j'ai un système de correction pas terrible. Bonne journée

Je cherche un correcteur ou un système de correction. Merci de le dire dans les commentaires si vous en connaissez. Et aussi de faire passer le message. Dites-moi dans les commentaires si vous voyez des fautes que je les corrige .

J'essayerais d'écrire plus mais avec les cours, le bac…. Je suis occupée.

Mais je préférais écrire plutôt que de réviser mais il le faut.

Aurevoir

-Audrey


	6. Chapter5:rêves,discussions premonitoires

Bonjour, je suis désolée de cette longue attente mais j'ai été très occupé. En effet, j'ai fini tous mes examens blancs et je vais essayer de faire passer moins de temps entre les chapitres. De plus, pour ce chapitre j'ai eu comme on dirait le syndrome de la page blanche mais heureusement j'ai trouvé la suite de cette histoire.

Et comme d'habitude laissez des commentaires.

Merci a tous mes lecteurs d'avoir laissez des commentaires.

C'est bon je vous laisse la suite et bonne lecture.

 _Chapitre 5 : Des discussions et des rêves prémonitoires_

 **1 mois plus tard**

 **Pvd Padmé**

J'étais dans une grande maison avec Anakin et les enfants. La maison se composait de quatre chambres et de deux salles de bains. Il y avait Anakin qui souriait toujours, encore plus quand il était avec les enfants. De plus, dans les enfants, il y avait Luke, Lily et Leia mais il y avait aussi 6 autres enfants. Parmi ces 6 enfants, il y avait 4 filles et 2 garçons. Les 3 premiers enfants me faisaient penser aux gamins de Malinka et les 3 autres m'était étrangement familier.

La maison était splendide. Elle était faite de matériaux ressemblants a du bois, du ciment … et on voyait qu'elle était décorée avec richesses et gout. Il y avait aussi un immense jardin avec différentes espèces d'arbres et de plantes tels que des orchidées, marguerites, Roses… . Le jardin avait aussi une piscine et des jouets pour enfants. Il y avait moi, Anakin, nos enfants et les autres enfants avec Malinka, Obi-Wan. De plus, il y avait aussi une femme et un homme avec eux.

L'homme me faisait penser à mon meilleur ami Thor car cet homme me rappelait mon meilleur ami mais en version Adulte, si j'avais pu avoir le temps de le revoir au cours de ces dernières années avec mon règne de reine puis avec mon emploi du temps surchargée de sénatrice.

La femme était rousse avec des yeux bleu ciel. Elle avait une silhouette athlétique et mince. Cela devait surement être la femme de l'homme ressemblant à Thor.

Soudain, le sénateur Bail Organa débarqua avec sa femme et ses deux enfants. C'était un petit garçon et une petite fille. La fille avait de longs cheveux sombres mais des yeux clairs comme le cristal or, le garçon était blond comme la couleur du blé mais avait des yeux marrons / noirs comme le charbon. On pouvait dire que ces deux enfants étaient littéralement opposées, mais pourtant on pouvait deviner sans aucun doute qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir 15 ans.

J'étais dans les bras de Anakin quand il commença à me parler :

-Amour ça va ? Les enfants ne te fatiguent pas trop ? Demanda-t-il en me caressant le ventre

Oui, j'étais enceinte de 8 mois et de jumeaux mais on ne savait pas le sexe car on voulait garder la surprise.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu devrais Profiter de nos enfants qui fêtent leur seizième anniversaire, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a seize ans ! De plus, tu sais bien qu'on a déjà perdu la première année de leur vie ! Répondis-je

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça, on en a déjà parlé et puis ce n'est pas une année, c'était seulement les premiers mois de leur vie ! Dit-il

-D'accord, mais tu sais bien que quand je vois les enfants de Malinka et d'obi-Wan, avec les nôtres et ceux de Thor et d'Estelle, cela me rappelle tous ces mauvais souvenirs ! Lui répondis-je en sanglotant

-Chut Amour, calme-toi ! C'est le passé, on ne peut rien n'y changer ! Tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est avancé ! Me réconfort a-t-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras et en me déposant un baiser sur le front

-De plus, ta sœur et ton frère sont avec toi, vous n'êtes plus séparées ! Sois heureuse, on est une famille maintenant qui n'est plus séparée ! Rajout a-t-il

-Oui, tu as raison ! Merci Ani, de toujours me faire voir le côté positif dans l'obscurité ! Répondis-je en l'embrassant

-Oh ! Amour, c'est toi ma lumière parmi l'obscurité ! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu sortir du côté obscur ! Je t'aime Padmé ! Dit-il en m'embrassant a son tour

-Moi aussi Ani ! Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant a mon tour

-Salut les tourtereaux ! Comment ça va ? Ah je vois que vous êtes bien occupées mais je dois parler à ma sœur ! Dit une femme

-Malinka, tu dois toujours venir nous déranger ? Répondis-je en me séparant d'Anakin

-Oh, tu me connais bien petite sœur ! Tu sais bien que j'adore te taquiner ! N'est-ce pas Anakin ? Dit-elle

-Oui, ma chère belle-sœur ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou tu es venue taquiner Padmé quand j'étais avec elle ! Je vous laisse discuter entre sœurs, je vais m'occuper des enfants ! Répondit-il en partant vers les enfants

-Que veux-tu grande sœur ? Interrogeais-je ma sœur

-Je veux discuter avec toi d'Anakin ! Me répondit-elle

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec mon mari ? M'inquiétais-je

-Rien, calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi et pour les bébés ! Je voulais juste te dire que c'était grâce à toi que Anakin est revenu dans la lumière et que tu peux en être fière ! Répondit-elle

\- Oui, mais il y a toujours cette mystérieuse menace qui plane sur nous et les enfants, après que Anakin est tué l'empereur ! De plus, tu dois aussi te ménager pour toi et tes bébés ! Et merci pour cette remarque très constructive mais je l'ai fait par amour pour mon mari, tu sais bien que je l'aime à en mourir et que je ferais tout pour être avec lui sauf renoncer à mes valeurs morales, ce qui me détruirais. Lui-dis-je

En effet, Malinka était aussi enceinte mais elle était enceinte de 7 mois de jumeaux.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, on verra cette menace en temps voulu et oui je sais à quel point tu l'aimes, c'est pareil entre moi et Obi-Wan ! On a tué l'empereur, on fera face à cette menace comme des chefs ! Me répondis-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

-Oui, tu as raison, petite sœur ! Dis-je en lui retournant son accolade

-Arrête de dire que j'ai raison ou ma tête va enfler comme un ballon de baudruche ! Plaisanta-t-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux

-Oui, grande sœur ! Rigolais-je

On passa un bon moment à rigoler et à se chamailler entre sœurs, vue que l'on avait été séparer pendant longtemps elle, moi et Thor. On avait découvert que l'on était frères et sœurs de sang, il y a de cela 15 ans.

Tout à coup, plusieurs vaisseaux de l'empire sortirent de l'espace pour venir se poser sur notre planète. Les enfants se mirent a côtés de leurs parents qui les serrèrent dans leurs bras pour les rassurer.

-Qui est ce ? Demanda tout le monde

-Maman, j'ai peur ! Murmurèrent mes enfants en chœur

-Chut, calmez-vous les enfants, il ne vous arrivera rien, on vous protégera s'il y a un danger ! Dis-je avec Anakin en serrant nos enfants dans les bras

-Chut calmez-vous les enfants ! Surtout vous mes sœurs, ce n'est pas bon dans votre état et je vous aime mes sœurs ! Dit-Thor

-Nous aussi, on t'aime Thor ! Répondis-je en chœur avec ma sœur

Tout le monde se fit des étreintes, pour se rassurer que tout irait bien pour chaque membre de la famille. On aurait pu dire que c'était la dernière fois, qu'on se verrait avant longtemps. Qui c'est ça se trouve c'est vrai ?

-C'est le fils de Palpatine ! Courez et allez-vous cacher ! Enfuyez-vous ! Dit Obi-Wan

A ce moment-là, ce fut la panique, toute notre famille partit dans tous les sens mais on réussit à se cacher chacun dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse entendre une voix :

-Sortez de votre cachette ou je lance le feu pour tous vous tuez ! Dit la voix d'un homme

On se regarda tous de notre cachette et on décida de rester dans notre planque jusqu'à la fin.

-Bien toujours pas de réponse ! Je prends ça pour un oui ! General Lacoste ! Dit l'homme avec malveillance et méchanceté

-Oui, Seigneur Ribus-Palpatine ! Répondit l'homme avec soumission

-Tirez toute notre puissance de feu sur cette maison pour que ces habitants prennent conscience que l'on ne défie pas impunément le fils de l'empereur. Dit-il avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux

-Oui, Mon seigneur comme vous le désirez ! Répondit-il sans émotions

Ainsi le général fit la demande du seigneur Ribus-palpatine et on observa notre maison prendre feu en retenant nos pleurs et hurlements a la vue de notre refuge qui prend feu.

-Général, on rentre à la base ! Ordonna le seigneur satisfait de son œuvre

-Tout cela est de votre faute, jedis, vous n'avez pas écouté et vous en payez maintenant le prix ! Je reviendrais me venger de la mort de mon père et vous traquerais jusqu'au dernier comme les lâches que vous êtes ! Venez si vous l'osez bandes de lâches ! Ricana-t-il en commençant à partir

Cet homme avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs comme l'obscurité mais il avait une silhouette athlétique et mince.

On observa les vaisseaux quitter notre planète en retenant nos maris d'aller au combat. Après que le fils de l'empereur soit parti, on put entendre nos hurlements et pleurs de souffrance à travers la planète.

 **Fin du rêve**

 **Pvd externe**

Elle se réveilla pour ensuite se rendormir. Elle s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Mon beau vaisseau … ».

 **Début du rêve**

Padmé était dans une pièce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une chambre d'hôpital. Il y avait à côté d'elle un homme et cet homme était Anakin.

-Ou suis-je ? Commença-t-elle à s'affoler

-Tu es dans mon vaisseau Amore et j'ai une nouvelle surprenante à te révéler ! Répondit-il

-Quelle est cette nouvelle ? l'interrogea-t-elle

-les corps retrouvés sur le vaisseau détruit sont ton frère, ta sœur et ses enfants. Et ils sont morts. Dit-il avec tristesse

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas eux …hurla la jeune femme avec désespoir

Cette nouvelle fit comme l'effet d'une bombe sur la jeune femme. Elle se mit à pleurer, à s'agiter en répétant « non, pas eux… » et autour d'elle les objets se mirent à voler dans tous les sens. L'eau contenue dans le verre sortit de ce dernier et se mit à former comme un bouclier autour de la jeune fille.

Soudainement, Anakin s'approcha d'elle et lui envoya ses sentiments avec une poussée de télékinésie pour prendre Padmé dans ses bras. Il réussit à pénétrer dans le bouclier et réussit à la prendre dans ses bras dans lesquelles elle s'endormit sur le champ. C'était comme si elle se sentait enfin en paix.

 **Fin du rêve**

Padmé se réveilla en sursaut mais se rendormit au bout d'un certain moment. Tout ça sans savoir qu'un jeune homme avait tout observer et l'avait calmé de son cauchemar la réveillant. Et qu'il y avait eu comme conséquences de ce cauchemar, le réveil de ses pouvoirs.

 **Dans une autre pièce du vaisseau**

Anakin Skywalker plus connus sous le nom de Dark Vador était allé voir le docteur Eden, les techniciens qui réparaient le vaisseau détruit et les spécialistes qui s'occupaient des corps retrouvées lors du crash. Il apprit que le crash n'était pas un accident mais qu'il avait été fait pour tuer ses passagers. Il se fit la promesse de protéger sa femme et son enfant. Il savait aussi à présent que les corps du crash avaient disparurent et que sa famille allait de mieux en mieux au fils du temps. Il avait eu aussi eu une conversation holographique avec l'empereur lui rappelant son entrainement dans 1 mois.

Il alla dans la chambre de sa femme et surpris le docteur entrain d'examiner sa femme qui était parfaitement réveillée. Le docteur lui apprit que sa femme allait bien et que demain elle pourrait sortir de l'infirmerie. Il demanda au docteur de les laisser seul, ce que fit le docteur.

-Amore, notre fille va bien et nous avons retrouvé des corps dans le crash ! Ce sont tes amis qui se trouvent grâce a nos analyses être ton frère et ta sœur avec ses enfants. dit-il avec tristesse dans les yeux

-Oh ! Je m'en doutais car j'ai eu un rêve dans laquelle je l'apprenais ! Et je sais que tu m'as calmé quand je me suis réveillée de mon rêve car je t'ais sentis à travers la force et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça ! Et nous n'avons pas qu'un seul enfant, nous avons trois enfants. Ce sont des triplés, ils s'appellent Leia, Luke et Lily. J'ai appris que Leia était avec le sénateur Organa et Luke avec obi-Wan. Dit-elle avec chagrin

-quoi ? Cri a-t-il

-chut…calme toi Amore. Rajout a-t-il en la voyant pleurer

Il la prit dans les bras et la réconforta. Il se fit la promesse de retrouver leurs enfants et enfin ils seraient une famille.

 **Plus loin dans la galaxie**

 **-** Je part chercher ma femme et mes enfants que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je n'en peux plus de les savoir dans le vaisseau de Dark Vador avec le risque d'être découvert ! Et je prends Luke avec moi. Dit Obi-Wan avec détermination dans les yeux

-Comme veux mon ami ! Dit Yoda avec regret et désespoir

C'est ainsi que Obi-Wan partit avec Luke en direction du vaisseau de Dark Vador.

 **Dans le vaisseau de Dark Vador**

-Malinka, sois patiente, dans peu de temps, nous pourrons partir avec Padmé, toi, moi et les enfants. Dit-il sous son déguisement

-Oui mais il me manque chuchotât-elle sous son déguisement

Ils se prirent dans les bras et partirent chacun dans leurs chambres pour aller se coucher.

Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez dans le prochain chapitre ? Vous a-t-il plus ce chapitre ?

-Audrey

Ps : Luke est avec Obi-Wan dans mon histoire pas la famille de Anakin.


End file.
